Suki de aru
by Trunks1
Summary: Duo is bored and drags Heero off, Relena and Hilde get a shock. (shonen-ai, fluff)


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, I just write fanfiction.  
  
Warning: This contains fluff and shonen-ai. A very good combination ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Suki de aru  
  
by Trunks  
  
  
  
  
Duo lay back on the bed, boredom had long ago hit him, and now he was down to  
counting the  
ceiling tiles.  
Yes, pathetic, but it was raining and there wasn't a thing to do.   
What exactly was a Gundam pilot to do?  
Well, actually, he wasn't really counting the tiles, just pretending to.  
  
In reality, his gaze kept going back to the Wing Zero pilot, whom was promptly typing  
away on that infernal computer of his.  
But the computer was not his concern at the moment, oh no, Duo had something much  
more important  
on his mind.  
Heero.  
  
Duo had been stealing glances at the pilot for the last two hours, and it's a wonder that  
Heero  
hadn't wondered why Duo was being so quiet.  
But, Duo was debating some things about Heero.  
For one, he wondered if Heero was ticklish.  
Most people are, so what about the perfect soldier?  
  
Hm, it would probably be best not to try and find that one out, Duo rather liked being  
alive  
and didn't care to find out what it was like to get shot.  
Another thing he pondered: Did Heero know how many tiles there were on the ceiling?  
  
"Heero?"  
Silence.  
Well, silence was almost like a reply, right?  
"How many tiles are there on the ceiling."  
"Hn."  
Was that even an answer? Duo didn't think so.  
  
Turning over and propping himself up on one elbow, Duo's head turned to look over at  
Heero.  
Of course, he hadn't anticipated that Heero would be looking at him.  
"What?" Duo asked, quite exasperated by the whole deal.  
Heero glared, "Why are you suddenly interested in the ceiling?"  
Hot Damn, did that many words just come out of Heero's mouth?  
Duo must be dead.   
  
"Bored," The braided pilot answered, "Why don't you get off that computer and let me  
play solitaire?"  
Another glare, "This computer is not for games, it is for checking missions."  
Duo waved a finger at Heero, "But, a mission hasn't come in for three days, Heero, and a  
mission  
isn't going to come in."  
Ignoring Duo, Heero turned back to the computer.  
  
Duo, in return, turned back over and starred at the ceiling.  
1,2,3,4,5,6....Gee, this sure was fun.  
He turned his head back over and looked at Heero, whom was still typing away at the  
computer.  
Hmph. It wasn't like typing and cursing at the computer was going to make a mission  
magically  
appear out of thin air.  
Of course, he wasn't about to tell Heero that. Are you crazy? He happened to like his head  
where  
it was.  
  
"Heero, why don't we go see a movie?" Duo asked, laying off the bed upside down to  
look at the  
other pilot.  
A certain 'hn' sound came from Heero.  
Duo sweatdropped, "Come on, Heero, I'm bored."  
Another 'hn' sound.  
Damn, Heero.  
  
Uh oh, Duo had an idea.  
An extremely evil idea.  
"Well, if you won't take me, then I'll just have Hilde take me to the movies."  
  
____________________  
  
The time was now 2:30 p.m. and the two pilots sat in the movie theater seats, starring  
up at a screen that was playing Hannibal.  
Duo was indulging himself in the paper bowl of popcorn, while Heero was watching the  
movie.  
It hadn't taken long to convince the pilot to go to the movies.  
The idea of Hilde alone with Duo in a movie theater didn't settle right.  
  
"Quit starring at me and watch the movie," Heero mumbled.  
Duo smiled again.  
Why couldn't Heero be this much fun all the time?  
  
_____________________  
  
"What are we doing here, Relena?" Hilde crossed her arms, giving another sigh, and  
watching as  
Relena carefully opened the room to Heero and Duo's room.  
Poking her head in first, Relena tip-toed into the room, "I already told you, Hilde, I'm  
going  
to find some evidence!"  
"Evidence?" Hilde raised an eyebrow, "What the hell do you mean, Relena? You are  
talking in   
circles."  
"I want to find some evidence that Heero is in love with me," Relena began to search  
through the  
drawers and such.  
The room was actually clean, which meant that Heero had done a good job making Duo  
keep his side  
of the room clean.  
Actually, as strange as it was, the bed looked too neat to be Duo's, it looked more like  
nobody  
had slept in it for a while. (A/N: hehe ;)  
  
"Relena, are you sure about this?" Hilde didn't move, "What if they have booby-traps  
around here  
or something? I mean, this is Heero's room too."  
"Nah, Heero wouldn't bother with something like that, probably the only thing that is  
tricked  
is the computer," Relena began searching through the mail.  
Hilde sighed and sat down on Duo's bed, falling back and burying her head in the pillows,  
half  
expecting to smell the wonderful scent of Duo's shampoo.  
Nothing.  
Just the strange smell of laundry detergent. Since when did Duo do laundry?  
  
Something very strange was going on here. Duo's side of the room was spotless, his bed  
seemed to  
not have been slept in for a long time, and there could be more strange stuff happening!  
  
Relena's screams interrupted Hilde's thoughts.  
Rushing over to the girl, Hilde tried to see what had caused Relena's panic.  
The panic had come from the piece of paper in Relena's hand.  
Hilde sighed, grabbed the paper, and began to read.  
Another scream echoed as Hilde dropped the paper, "NO!"  
"This can't be!" Relena cried, "My Heero can't possibly be gay!"  
"It's right there on paper, Relena," Hilde sniffed, "Heero's handwriting, sent to Duo,  
containing  
our worst fears."  
The two girls began to bawl and sob loudly.  
  
________________________  
  
Duo opened the door to their room and stepped in, immediately noticing the mess, and  
noticing the  
two sobbing girls laying on Heero's bed.  
"Um, Relena, Hilde, why are you in our bedroom?" Duo sweatdropped, making a mental  
note to lock  
the door next time.  
The two girls looked up, surprised that the two pilots were back already.  
However, Relena recovered fast and was promptly standing infront of Duo with her eyes  
blazing  
fire.  
"How dare you take MY Heero!" She yelled, "I saw him first!"  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Your Heero? Come on, Relena, he's a person not a possession."  
"He's MINE!"  
"Um, Relena, I think it's best we leave," Hilde swallowed, getting nervous under the death  
glares  
that Heero was shooting her way, as well as the many he was giving Relena.  
"I don't even know why Heero would go out with you," Relena raised an eyebrow, "Even  
if you do  
look like a girl."  
  
Damnit. Hilde grabbed Relena's arm and practically flew out the door, seeing that Heero  
was already  
reaching for his gun.  
They were out of the safe house and into Relena's gaudy pink limo before Heero could  
even pull  
the trigger.  
  
  
Duo shrugged and glomped onto Heero.  
"Braided baka," Heero smirked.  
"I love you too, Heero," Duo smiled, giving the pilot a kiss, "but if you get on that  
computer  
again, I'll break your arm."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
^_^ hehe don't you all just love Yaoi? Well, actually, this wasn't Yaoi, it was Shonen-ai.  
  
Oh, who cares. Thank you for reading :)  
  



End file.
